1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanisms that are used to break or intermittently interrupt the flow of overburden that is cast off the end of a plow blade. Specifically, the instant plow invention, consisting of a plow blade adapted with an adjunctive, folding foreblade and supporting electrical and/or hydraulic blade drive systems, is an articulated blade apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Removal of debris, particularly snow, from paved roadways is done most often by plow. A snow removal problem that has received much attention in the past two or three decades is the creation of roadway and driveway blockage by the overburden pouring off the trailing edge of the plow blade. There have been numerous attempts to solve the problem by use of devices that intermittently impede formation of the continuous windrow that is normally formed by the trailing overburden. These devices consist mostly of an apparatus attached to the trailing edge of the plow blade, the function of which is to project a plate or smaller blade forward of the plow blade at an angle to it of from about 65 to about 80 degrees. The manner by which the plate or smaller blade is intruded into the debris flow exemplifies the greater quantity of creativity in this part of the art, because little is done in the way of altering the plow blade itself. Most of the plates are either translated from aft of the blade into the forward, acute angular relationship that is required to block the flow, or they (the blocking plates) are rotated downward and forward of the plow blade into that operating relationship. An example of the latter is produced by the ROOT SPRING SCRAPER CO. of Kalamazoo, Mich. and is advertized in the July 1998 issue of Public Works magazine. Both translating and dropping (or "chopping") interrupter plates appear to function well enough, but are subject to a great deal of side stress resulting from the acute projection of these devices into the flow stream.
In June 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,728 was issued, to me, for my invention that interrupts the windrow and, in which a plow blade includes two oppositely pivoted/hinged blade sections that emulate a trailing end of the blade by their alternating interpositioning. The sections are called "gates" and are connected so that one moves in the same general (fore-aft) direction as the other. Hingedly, but oppositely connected to the blade proper, one gate moves aft, bringing the second into coextensive alignment with the main blade portion. When the one blade swings forward, into a coextensive alignment with the main portion, the second moves into an acute angular relationship with that portion and blocks the debris flow. During the transition to operative (blocking) posture, debris/snow flow diminishes rapidly, but not with the acute termination of the older prior art that places undue side stress on the interrupter.
3. Incorporation by Reference
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,728 is hereby incorporated by reference for its teaching of the use and motivation of an articulated blade and attachment to a pushing vehicle. It is also included to serve as a reference document for the various examples of prior art, as described above, including terms and definitions.
4. Definitions and Terminology
The following terms, not readily found in the incorporated reference(s), shall have the indicated meanings:
conterminous(ly) means sharing a common boundry (broadest sense); PA1 driver is a mechanism that motivates (motivator) a device or an apparatus; PA1 thrust bearing is a point, device or article which receives the force output from a driver/motivator; and PA1 to pilot is to guide.